Between Two
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Naruto's back from training! Everyone's changed and Kiba has a CRUSH ON Hinata! She's much prettier now...but who will she choose? Or rather...what is Naruto's ANSWER? Does he love her or not? Read and find out!
1. Naruto's Back!

_Naruto's Back_

Naruto yawned quietly.

It's been two years in training and he had just return from it last night.

"Ah…I didn't get to see everyone…might as well surprise them," he grinned happily.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his apartment. He breathed in the air and smiled.

"It's good to be back…Konoha…" Naruto whispered.

He looked around and noticed people were staring at him.

"Is that…Naruto?" they whispered.

"Naruto, is that you?!" Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized that voice.

"Sakura chan!!!" he looked around in the crowd. He spotted a pink haired girl running towards him.

"Sakur-," he fell down when Sakura jumped up and hugged him.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming, BAKA!" Sakura glared at him and punched him lightly.

"Ahaha…gomen…" Naruto scratched his head cheekily.

Sakura laughed and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" she whispered.

Naruto smiled softly. "I did, too," he murmured.

"Um…do you mind…getting off me, now?" he chuckled.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry," Sakura got off of him.

Naruto sighed and got up.

"Ne…do I look a bit _**different**_, Naruto," Sakura blushed.

"Hm?" Naruto stared at her. "No, you look the same," he blinked.

Sakura glared at him. "_Naruto…_" her fists clenched tightly in anger.

"I'm just kidding!" Naruto laughed.

"You look more beautiful and mature, Sakura chan…you probably got more stronger over these past two years," Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura blushed. "Baka…you were about to make me punch you," she glared at him and laughed.

"Oh yea…I want to see the others, too! Come on," Naruto dragged Sakura with him.

* * *

They walked through town, everyone's eyes staring at Naruto.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Sakura blinked.

"To the Hokage…man, I haven't seen Tsunande baachan for so long!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Tsunande sighed and drank her sake.

"Mission complete?" she stared at Kakashi and Gai.

"Yep!" Gai smiled.

"Ok…let's see…" she flipped through her notebook.

"You can-," "Tsunande baa chan!!!" Naruto burst in.

They all froze.

Tsunande dropped her sake.

Silence filled the room.

Naruto blinked.

"…is…something wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto??? NARUTO?! Is that you?!" Tsunande stood up and ran to him.

"Hehe, yep!" Naruto grinned.

"You've grown," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yea! I learned a few new moves, too!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"It's good have you back, buddy!" Gai shot out his fist.

"Glad to be back, Gai sensei," Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, it's good to see you here again. We've been bored without our most hyperactive ninja," Tsunande smiled and punch his head lightly.

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned happily.

Sakura smiled at him. "Well, we just came to visit…we're going to see our friends," she replied.

"Yea! I can't wait to see Neji and Kiba and Lee and Shikimaru and-," Sakura grabbed his ear.

"We get it…well, we'll be off!" Sakura smiled at the adults and walked away with Naruto.

Tsunande chuckled at them.

"It's finally going to be fun around here again…with him here," Kakashi sighed.

"Yea, Konoha's most hyperactive ninja is back…what could we expect more from Naruto?" Gai grinned.

* * *

"I think they're all at Neji's house…today we're having a little friendship party…everyone's there," Sakura replied.

"Really?! I came at the right time," Naruto grinned.

"You sure did," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hm…they must all look really different now," Naruto tapped his chin.

"Oh yea…you wouldn't know…" Sakura sighed.

'Especially Hinata chan…Naruto, I bet you'll be amazed at how much she's changed,' she thought and giggled quietly.

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess who's here?" Sakura slid the door open.

Everyone froze when they saw Naruto.

"….Naruto…?" they all whispered.

"Naruto?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wah! He's back!!!" they all gathered around him.

"Oi! This is a surprise, Naruto!" Kiba grinned.

"I guess…wow, you all look so different!" Naruto looked at them.

He nearly fell over when he saw Akamaru.

"I…is that…Akamaru?!" his eyes widened.

"Yep, he's gotten pretty big," Neji nodded.

"Seriously! What did you feed him, Kiba!" Naruto laughed.

"Well…we've just all changed…and you look different yourself," Shikimaru replied.

"Yea, look at your clothes, your hair, everything's been a bit matured now," Choji smiled.

"Hehe," Naruto scratched his head cheekily.

"You came at the right time, Naruto!" Tenten replied. "Yea! We're having a party! Come on, we've all missed you!" Lee jumped up and down.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded.

They all dragged him inside. Sakura laughed and joined in.

"You and me have to have a little sparing later, Naruto…I want to see how strong you've gotten," Neji smirked.

"Yea, I want to see for myself, too!" Naruto smiled.

He looked around.

"I feel like…someone's missing…" he murmured.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well…who is? We're all here," Ino shrugged.

"Well…there is one person missing," Sakura smiled.

They all thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Oooooh…Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata sighed and stared at the waterfall.

"I should go back soon…I'm missing all the fun," she smiled and dipped her feet in the water.

"I wonder…" Hinata's smile turned into a smirk.

She closed her eyes and focused her chakra into the water. Hinata brought her hand up as little water droplets shot out of the waterfall and surrounded her. She smiled softly as she controlled the little water drops. They circled around her, bringing her up into the air.

"Really beautiful…" Hinata whispered as the water sparkled above and around her. They spun in little circles, zigzags and all sorts of directions around her. "Byakugan!" Hinata glared. She focused her chakra right in the middle of the waterfall. She took a deep breath and shot the water droplets with full force and speed, splitting the waterfall in half.

* * *

"I remember she said she was going to her training spot…" Neji murmured.

"The waterfall, again…" Shino replied.

"Yea," Kiba sighed.

"Ah…I hear her," Sakura smiled when they heard water up ahead.

"Well…she's right here," they all went into a small clearing behind the trees and saw Hinata splitting the waterfall.

* * *

Hinata relaxed and smiled at herself.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kiba called.

Hinata turned around and gasped at them.

"Ah…gomen, did I take too long?" she asked innocently.

"Yea, you did! Look who's back!" they all stood to the side.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto was standing there, smiling at her.

"Hey, Hinata!" he waved at her.

"Ah…Naruto," she snapped out of her daze and waved back slowly.

They all walked towards her.

"Wow…you really changed, Hinata," Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata's hair grew longer and was layered. She no longer wore her big jacket but instead a black tang top and a blue short-short. Her cures stood out more and she was way more beautiful than before.

Hinata smiled at him.

"Arigato, you've changed as well," she replied.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You…you're not stuttering!!!" he pointed at her.

The others smiled. 'I thought so…Naruto, Hinata chan has changed more than anyone…' Sakura giggled softly.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked.

"Well…it's strange! Whenever I'm around you, you usually faint or stutter a lot, or blush!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata laughed softly. "What do you think? I'll be like that forever? I've changed Naruto…" she smiled softly.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Ah…yea…" he scratched his head cheekily.

"Well! Now that we've found Hinata, let's head back!" Tenten replied.

* * *

**Well...here goes my first chappie!! It's a bit short, but the next chap is going to be up, so REVIEW!!!! **


	2. Stronger

_Stronger_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and noticed everyone fell asleep while partying last night.

Her eyes scanned to Naruto and smiled at him.

He was sleeping in a weird position with his feet up on Lee and his other feet spread out. One of his hands was on his chest while the other one was on his head. A bubble came out of his nose and blew up and down as he snored.

Hinata laughed softly.

She looked around and sighed. "Ok…EVERYONE UP!!!!" she yelled loudly.

Everyone stirred a bit.

Hinata sighed and focused her chakra on her feet. She stomped very hardly and the chakra made a powerful pulse on the floor as it vibrated really hard and loud.

Everyone's eyes jerked open.

They all shivered and covered their ears.

"Hinata!" Neji glared at her.

"Ehehe…well, you guys wouldn't wake up," Hinata smiled and shrugged.

"Overall…how'd you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you, I've changed," Hinata shot out her thumb and smiled.

"yea…a lot…" Naruto crossed his arms.

Hinata sighed. "Ok, everyone out!" she opened the door. "Come on," she replied.

"Hai, hai…see you later!" Sakura and Ino headed out.

"Bye," Shino and Kiba walked out.

"See you later, Hinata, Neji!" Tenten and Lee waved to them.

"So troublesome…" Shikimaru sighed as he and Choji walked out.

Everyone went out and Hinata closed the door.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Neji murmured.

"Certainly…we haven't had time together with them for a long time. It's nice to have a little party like this once in a while," Hinata smiled.

They both turned to Naruto."Um…"

Naruto grinned at them.

"Why are you still here?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I was kind of wondering…you know…we still have to spare with each other…" Naruto replied.

"Right now?" Neji sighed.

"Yep! And after that, can I take Hinata out for a while!? You've gotten really pretty, I can admit that," he grinned at Hinata.

Hinata blushed a bit and smile faintly. "Sure," she nodded.

"Well…I'm not in the mood for fighting right now, so you can go on ahead first, Hinata sama," Neji murmured and walked out.

"Eh…but…" Hinata blinked.

"So where do you want to go, Hinata?" Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Ah…well, I don't really mind…I'll just go wherever you want to go," Hinata shrugged.

"Really?! Then how about…Ichiraku?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata stayed quiet for a while, staring at him. Then she began to laugh.

Naruto blushed. 'Wow…I've…never heard her laugh before…' he thought.

"Same old Naruto, ne? Ok then…let's go," Hinata smiled at him.

* * *

"AH!" Naruto slurped his last bowl of noodles.

"I haven't had ramen for years!!!" he sighed.

"Are you done, Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking at his twenty five bowls.

"Eh? Yea, I'm done!" Naruto nodded.

"Ok…um…" she counted the bowls and took out the cash and gave it to the man.

"Hinata! You didn't have to pay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's ok…since you came back from your long training, you could take this as…my treat," Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess so…" he shrugged.

"Ok…well, where are we going next?" Hinata asked.

"Um…let's see-," "Can we spare?" Hinata smiled.

"EH? B…but, I can't fight **you**! You're a girl…and as I can tell, back then…you're kind of fragile and I could probably beat you," Naruto blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata glared at him. "I've changed, Naruto. I'm stronger…way stronger than I was before. I'm not the same person as I was before…the shy, quiet, innocent, weak, little girl who'd always trail after you….who always admired you from afar…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

"It's time you know how strong I am…" she grabbed his collar and jerked him forward.

Naruto blushed at how close their faces were.

"**Spare with me, Naruto**," Hinata's eyes glinted.

"O…ok…but-," "Don't hold back. Come at me with all you've got. Everything you've learned…use it against me…" Hinata shoved him back.

She smiled brightly.

"Ne?" she cocked her head to the side cutely.

Naruto blushed and looked away. He couldn't refuse her smile.

"Ah…yea, sure…" he scratched his head cheekily.

* * *

Hinata stood there, looking like she doesn't have a care in the world.

Naruto stood in a fighting stance. "Aren't you going to get ready?" he blinked.

"I am, come at me," Hinata shrugged.

"Um…ok, but tell me to stop if you can't keep up, ok?" Naruto replied as he dashed at her.

Hinata glared. 'He treats me as if I'm some kind of weak object…what a joke…'

Just as Naruto's fist was going to connected with her jaw, she immediately disappeared and appeared behind him.

Hinata kicked him with full force.

Naruto flew through twenty trees.

* * *

"Damn! I underestimated her! She's really strong…" Naruto stood up wobbly as he wiped some blood away from his lips.

"Naruto, use the rasengan…" Hinata appeared right in front of him.

"Eh?! B…but, you might be seriously injured! This is just sparing…it's not like a real fight or anything, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata sighed. "Well then…let's say…that this is a real fight…"

Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Naruto…right now…think of me as an enemy…someone you love dearly, that betrayed you….and you do know who I'm talking about, right?" Hinata smirked.

Naruto's anger started to boil up.

"Don't say his name…" he glared at Hinata as his fists clenched in anger.

Hinata smiled at him."Sasuke…Uchiha…" she replied.

Naruto's chakra blasted out of him as he came at Hinata.

Hinata backed up and dodged his attacks.

She smirked. "That's more likely of my level, Naruto…keep up!"

Hinata did a front flip and jumped at the back of him, shot a large amount of chakra towards his back and did a twirl, kicking him harshly.

Naruto flew a few feet forward, crashing into a tree. He got back up and glared at Hinata. His eyes and chakra began to turn red. Naruto's nails became longer as he growled dangerously at her.

"…you…must die!!!" he came at Hinata incredibly fast.

Hinata dodged immediately and jumped up into the trees.

She smiled at Naruto.

'Wow…you really are strong, Naruto…' she thought and sat on the branch quietly. "So…this is how you look when you're going to turn into the nine tailed fox, ne? It's scary," Hinata laughed softly. "Hm…I wonder if he'll use the rasengan against me. That'll be a real treat!" she jumped down and landed on the ground gently.

Naruto turned to her and was going to attack her with his claws.

Hinata stood there quietly.

His claws was supposing going to hit her, but she grabbed his hand just in time.

Her eyes squinted at how much power was streaming out of him. Her hair blew back with the force. She closed her eyes and grasped his hand tighter.

She opened her eyes again, as her orbs turned into a dark blue. "Aoi-nitsu no jutsu…" she whispered.

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed high into the air. Hinata came up into the air and kicked him down hardly. Naruto fell down and crashed into the ground, making a huge hole.

Hinata landed on the ground and walked towards Naruto. Her eyes widened when she saw him with the rasengan.

Hinata smirked and stood in a fighting stance.

"Come at me, Naruto…" she taunted him.

Naruto growled and ran at her. "RASENGAN!!!" he yelled as it came in impact with Hinata's stomach.

Hinata flew back through a lot of trees.

* * *

Naruto's eyes glinted murderously as he ran to finish her.

Hinata groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

Her stomach was all bloody where the Rasengan hit her.

Her eyes softened when she saw Naruto running towards her with a look of murder.

She sighed and whispered a jutsu.

When Naruto was just going to hit her, she immediately hit all his pressure points.

Naruto's eyes widened. He froze in his place.

Hinata gently pulled him down and hugged him.

"Ssssh…turn back now…it's ok…" she replied softly.

Naruto began to relax in her arms.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered soothingly into his ear and hugged him tighter.

Naruto closed his eyes slowly.

He slumped down and fell asleep.

Hinata smiled at him. She caressed his hair and leaned her head on his.

"You are much stronger than you were two years ago, Naruto…get stronger…and stronger…become the Naruto that I know will surpass anything and anyone…become stronger…"

* * *

**Lol, yea a little romance...the next chappie will be awesome, so look forward to it!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Changes of the Heart

_Changes of the Heart_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

He blushed when he saw Hinata's sleeping face.

He jerked up when he realized he was laying on her lap.

"What the-," Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a huge wound on her stomach.

"…rasengan…?" he recognized the attack and gasped.

"H…Hinata!" Naruto shook her gently.

"…Mmm…ah…Naruto…?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened to your stomach?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Eh? Oh, you're finally awake…and this?" she looked down at her wound.

"Oh…when I mentioned…um…**_him_**…you kind of turned into your nine-tailed fox form…and I guess you were trying to kill me. Well…you attacked me with your rasengan and I flew back and hit this tree…and then you came charging towards me like you were going to finish me off, but then I hit all your pressure points in time…so…you just fell asleep until now," Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"It's ok," Hinata sighed.

"You're really strong, Naruto," she smiled warmly at him.

Naruto blushed faintly and looked away.

"Um…so…how did you even survive all my attacks…I mean…I've fought a lot of strong people and all of them really can't dodge my attacks…because I'm so fast and all that…." Naruto scratched his head.

"I dodged all of them," Hinata smiled.

"EH?! All of my attacks??? In my nine tailed fox form?!?!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata nodded.

"…b…but how?! I mean you're…not as strong as the other enemies I fought and…and you're always so fragile…and you couldn't even defeat Neji, and you would always faint from time to time, so-OW!!!" Hinata pinched his cheeks.

She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me some kind of weak object or something?!"

Naruto gulped. "I…I…don't mean that…but…it's just surprising…you know, how you could avoid all my attacks like that…" he murmured.

Hinata sighed and let go of his cheeks.

Naruto rubbed it gently and sighed in relief.

"I told you many times…" She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"…Naruto…I've changed…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm stronger…way stronger than I was before…and…I don't know how to control myself sometimes…" she smiled at him.

"…but…I'm happy…because you helped me to get stronger," Hinata replied.

"Eh? Me? But…I don't remember doing anything…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Well…it's because I liked you," Hinata smiled.

Naruto blushed.

"…I…I really, really liked you back then. I would always admire you from afar…and I always tell myself that one day I will become like you…and because you gave me that strength, I am now satisfied with who I am now. Thank you, Naruto," she bowed her head slightly.

Naruto blushed more. "D…do you…still like me?" he asked quietly.

Hinata stayed quiet for a while.

Then she began to laugh.

"For now, that's a secret," she put her finger to her lips and smiled elegantly.

Her smile seemed so pure and innocent that anyone would fall in love that instant.

Naruto turned red and looked away.

'Damn…when did she become so cute?!'

* * *

"Since your apartment is nearby, I'll walk home by myself," Hinata replied.

"Eh? Well…can I walk you home? Because…it is kind of dangerous out in the night," Naruto murmured.

"Don't worry…I'm strong enough to take care of myself," Hinata shot out her fist and smiled.

Naruto blinked at her.

"Um…ok…" he said slowly.

Hinata chuckled.

"Goodnight," she replied softly.

* * *

"Hey, how's the date with Naruto?" Neji smirked.

Hinata smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date…we were training…and you know, I saw Naruto in his nine tailed fox form…and he used the rasengan against me…see this?" she lifted up her shirt a bit.

Neji's eyes widened at the big scar on her stomach.

"What the hell?!" he glared at her.

Hinata grinned innocently.

"Don't worry, don't worry…this is nothing…and you do know how strong I am, Neji ni-san," she smirked.

Neji sighed and shook his head.

"Yea, I know…" he smiled slightly. 'You've grown really, really strong, Hinata sama…' Neji stared at her proudly.

* * *

Naruto sighed and laid down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling.

"I never noticed…she liked me???" he blinked.

Naruto blushed faintly. "…but…I also never noticed…how cute she is…since when did she become so attractive like that?" he scratched his head.

"Now I'm curious…she said that it's secret…so…does she still like me or not???"

* * *

Hinata sighed and laid down on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling.

"Do I…still like you?" Hinata laughed softly.

"What a strange question, Naruto…" her eyes saddened.

"…you asked…such a strange question, indeed…so…so very strange…" Hinata grabbed a nearby pillow and sighed.

Tears glistened in her eyes. Hinata closed her eyes to prevent them from falling.

She smirked. "This is….the first time I've ever cried like this," she wiped her tears away quickly.

"My feelings…who I am, what I am, what I do, who I was, what I was, what I did…they've all changed…my heart has changed…everything about me, I've changed it…" her fists clenched tightly.

"Naruto…why'd you ask such a weird question? That I still like you?" Hinata smiled and giggled.

"…how you act…you're still the same old, clumsy Naruto I once knew…" she sighed.

"I wonder…if I'm stronger than Naruto, now…it'll be a miracle if I was," her smile disappeared quickly.

She scratched her head and narrowed her eyes. "Wow, I'm weird…I was just crying…and now I feel all fine again," Hinata laughed softly.

"Hm…since he asked me that question…I'm sure he is still very clueless about things…I wonder if his intelligence has grown…hm…and I wonder, if he can find the answer to that question he asked me…" Hinata smiled.

"Do I still like you? Naruto…let's see if you can figure it out and act first…if you can't, I guess you'll never know how I feel about you right now…if you can't…then…it'll be a secret forever…" Hinata shrugged.

* * *

**AAAAWWW....she finally admits that she USED TO like him! Don't worry though...her love won't be completely gone!!! Next chapter is my personal favorite!!! So read and REVIEW!!!**


	4. Cuter

_Cuter_

"Hey, Hinata chan!!!" Sakura ran to Hinata.

"Ohiyo, Sakura chan," Hinata smiled at her.

"Hey…I've noticed you never called him Naruto_** kun**_ yesterday at all…what's that about?" Sakura blinked.

"Eh? I didn't? I guess….I'm just not used to it anymore, hehe," Hinata shrugged.

"Hm…you still like him, right?" Sakura smiled at her.

Hinata put her finger to her lips and smiled. "That's a secret for now," she replied.

"What?! But…but…you-," "Sakura chan…" Hinata sighed.

Sakura slumped.

"Fine, I get it…oh yea! You are going to the Konoha party club tomorrow, right? All the teen ninjas who just graduated to become a jounin is celebrating it," Sakura replied.

"Um…I'm not sure…" Hinata looked down.

"Oh come on! Look at you, you've changed so much, Hinata chan! You look so much cuter and hotter than before. I mean…your hair is layered and you look so stylish, and your style of clothes shows off your body curves so nicely, I'm sure boys will be attracted to you immediately!" Sakura giggled.

Hinata blushed and smiled shyly.

"I guess…it is going to be fun and everyone is going there, right?" Sakura nodded.

"Ok, I'll come. I remember…it starts around six and ends at ten or eleven, right?" Hinata smiled.

"Yea…oh, and dress up sexy! I'll bring Naruto, too!" Sakura nudged her gently.

Hinata blushed. "Sakura chan!" she pouted.

* * *

Hinata sighed and sat down on the bench.

"This is where…Sasuke san left Sakura chan, ne?" she looked at it as her hand moved around the smooth stone.

"Sakura chan…you must be in real pain…always waiting for him to come back…seeing him betray everyone in the village right before your eyes…must really have hurt you…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

"Sasuke san…come back. Sakura chan…Naruto…they're wasting every moment of their time for you…Sakura chan is always trying to become stronger for you…and Naruto trains himself, awaiting for the day that he is ready to come get you again…" Hinata sighed and look at the sky.

Her eyes softened.

'Actually, for the time being…it's a good thing…since they're getting stronger for a good reason,' Hinata smiled.

She looked to the side when she felt a someone's presence.

"Naruto?" Hinata blinked.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Ah…just thinking about some things…" she shrugged.

Naruto sighed and sat beside her.

"Hey, Sakura chan invited me to the Konoha party club tomorrow…are you going to go, too?" Naruto grinned.

"Yea," Hinata nodded.

"Hmm…I wonder what I should wear…" Naruto murmured.

"Isn't it strange? I met Sakura chan this morning too…and she told me to wear something sexy because she's going to invite you," Hinata laughed softly.

Naruto blushed. "Sexy clothes?" he blinked at her.

Hinata smiled. "Don't expect too much Naruto," she smirked and flicked his forehead.

Naruto blushed and grinned cheekily.

"Well…I was thinking of wearing something that would attract some boys. I'm already fifteen and I need a boyfriend…" Hinata replied.

"What about me?" Naruto blinked.

Hinata looked at him and laughed.

"You? Until you can figure out if I still like you or not…and what you're supposed to do, like hell I would date you," she smiled. "And besides…you've never liked me before…so why do you think you're so worthy of me?"

Naruto blushed a bit.

"W…well…I don't like you or anything…it's just that…you know, after two years…like you said, you changed. And I don't know but…you just seem a lot…more cuter…" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Hinata blushed and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"Really, though…you're not the same, shy and quiet, fragile and weak looking girl as back then anymore, you know?" Naruto grinned.

"I know. It's a good thing I don't stutter anymore, too…it's quite embarrassing for a fifteen year old girl to stutter so much," Hinata laughed.

"You're laughing a lot more, now too," Naruto nodded.

Hinata smiled at him warmly. "I'm just happy with who I am right now…it's really a miracle…how I can change from such a weak girl to someone like this," she sighed.

"I've…never…once in my lifetime…really have had a conversation with you, do you notice that?" she murmured.

"Well…I guess so…we've never talked to each other like this before…" Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yea," Hinata turned to him and smiled.

Naruto blushed when she suddenly hugged him.

"H…Hinata?" Hinata let go of him and smiled.

"I noticed that I didn't even welcome you back! So…just take that as a welcome-back treatment, ne?" she cocked her head to the side cutely.

Naruto blushed and scratched his nose. "Uh…yea…" he grinned.

"Um, I have a question, though…how did you turn me back…you know, after you hit my pressure points. It takes Yamato sensei lots of energy and chakra just to hold me down…" Naruto blinked.

"Oh, that? Well…I'm not sure, I just pulled you down and hugged you…like this," Naruto blushed when Hinata pulled him to her and hugged him tightly.

He turned red when he noticed he was right on her chest.

'I can hear her heart beating…' Naruto melted in her arms and closed his eyes.

"Maybe…it's because of your warmth…I just suddenly feel so relaxed, Hinata…" he murmured.

Hinata blushed faintly.

She smiled when she saw him closing his eyes, resting on her. Hinata slowly laid him on her lap and stroked his cheek softly when she noticed he was asleep.

"What a dope…going to sleep so fast like that…" she laughed quietly.

Her eyes softened and looked at him affectionately.

"Figure it out soon, Naruto…make the first move…I've waited too long…hurry before someone else takes me away...hurry…before I fall for someone else…I liked you for too long…and I'm already ready to move on…so hurry…give me your answer…" she whispered sadly. "…because…my heart…is already falling **_out_** of love, Naruto…if I find someone else that I love…it'll be too late for you…you've had your chance many years ago, but you're too dense to notice my feelings…and you are still the same…if you don't notice my feelings this time…"

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll have to give up on you…there are other guys…I can go for them…I could fall in love with another…so, please…notice my feelings in time…" tears glistened in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

He blushed when he saw Hinata smiling at him.

"You slept for quite a while, Naruto," she murmured.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice…I…I just suddenly fell asleep," he jerked up and blushed faintly.

"It's ok…you were probably tired…" Hinata smiled softly at him.

"Well…it's just that…it feels so good to be in your arms for some reason…" Naruto murmured.

Hinata blushed faintly.

"Um…well, I better get going. I have to meet up with Kiba kun," she smiled happily.

"You seem happy. Are you two dating?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"EH?! Me? Date Kiba kun?!" Hinata laughed.

"No, no…we're just really close. I love Kiba kun this much because he's like my older brother!" Hinata spread her arms wide open.

"Wow…it really looks like you fell for him, considering your cheerful face," Naruto said grumpily.

"Hey…what's with that attitude? I just said we're like siblings…are you jealous? Ne?" Hinata nudged at him.

"Me?!" Naruto blushed faintly. "Yea, you!" she poked his chest.

"W…what?! Why would I get jealous over you?" Naruto turned red and looked away.

"I don't know…maybe…it's because I hope you will…" Hinata murmured softly.

"What?" Naruto blinked and turned back to her.

"Oh…nothing…" she shook her head.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the party!" she smiled at him and hopped off.

"Did…did she just say…that she hopes I'll get jealous? So…so does that mean…she really does still like me?" Naruto scratched his head curiously.

* * *

Hinata sighed and looked down sadly.

"I've waited too long…" she whispered. "…way too long…" her fists clenched tightly.

"It can't be possible, can it? For Naruto to like me back…what was I thinking-," her eyes widened.

"Wow…I never noticed that I didn't call him Naruto _**kun**_ all this time…" she giggled softly.

"I guess I've really changed a lot," Hinata shrugged.

"But…if Naruto doesn't make the first move…and he doesn't notice my feelings...then I'll go to Kiba kun," she smiled and blushed faintly.

"I've noticed Kiba kun has some feelings for me…" she hopped happily.

* * *

Kiba sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Damn…what's taking her so long?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kiba kun!!!" Hinata jumped out of nowhere and hugged him tightly.

"Wah!" he fell backwards. "Hinata…" he sighed and shook his head.

Hinata smiled innocently.

"Gomen…" she put her forehead against his.

Kiba blushed a little. "Ah…yea…um, could you get off of me?" he murmured.

"Eh? Oh! Ehehe…" she smiled at him and got off.

Kiba stood up and sighed. "What took you so long?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…I was with Naruto," Hinata shrugged.

"Tch…" Kiba felt jealousy go through him.

"Whatever, come on…" he glared ahead angrily.

"Hey? What's the matter? Jealous?" Hinata giggled.

Kiba blushed and stayed quiet.

"You still like him, don't you?" he murmured.

"…it's a secret," she smiled.

Hinata hugged his arm tightly and leaned on him.

"Um…you know…people are going to think we're going out if you do that…" Kiba blushed faintly.

"Well, they could think what they think…I don't care," she smiled at him.

Kiba turned red and looked away.

'Ne…so Kiba kun does like me.' Hinata giggled softly.

* * *

Naruto was still sitting on the bench.

He laid down and looked at the clouds.

"Hinata…" Naruto sighed.

"She really has grown a lot cuter," he grinned.

Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"What am I saying?!" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess I can't deny it…she's been really attractive lately…"

* * *

People stared at Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba sighed, irritated.

'Damn…what's with all these looks?!' he looked over to Hinata and blushed faintly.

'Must be because it looks like we're together…' he smiled softly and grasped her hand gently.

Hinata blushed faintly and smiled at him.

"What's with you today?" she giggled.

"…ah…nothing…" he scratched his nose cheekily.

'Eh…? He's cute like this…' Hinata smiled and tightened her hand on his.

"Well…I like it. Hold my hand for the rest of today, ok?" she smiled brightly at him.

"….yea…" Kiba looked away and blushed.

'She's too cute…ever since she's changed…I've always liked her.' Kiba looked at her and smiled.

'Don't go back to Naruto…stay with me…he'll never like you back in a million years anyways…so just be mines, Hinata…' his eyes softened at her.

"Hey, could we go get a quick snack and then go up to the Hokage monuments?" Hinata asked.

"Uh…sure," Kiba nodded.

* * *

Hinata sat down beside Kiba. "The sunset is really pretty, ne?" she smiled softly at the sun.

"Yea....but it doesn't beat you," Kiba murmured and looked away.

Hinata blinked at him and then laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

She looked at him steadily.

"Hey, Kiba kun…" her smile slowly disappeared.

"…do you like me?" she asked quietly.

Kiba blushed. "EH?! W…what are you saying?!" he exclaimed.

"You do like me, right?" Hinata stared at him seriously.

Kiba turned red. He looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"What do you mean?! I…I don't like you…um, you're just a friend, that's it…" he murmured.

Hinata sighed. She lifted up his chin and turned him towards her.

"Kiba kun…I'm going to ask one more time. Do you like me?" she asked and stared at him straight in the eyes.

Kiba hesitated.

He closed his eyes tightly, afraid to admit it to her.

"…yea…" he replied quietly.

Hinata stayed quiet for a while. Then she began to laugh and hugged him tightly.

Kiba turned red.

"Hinata?!" he blinked.

"I knew it!" Hinata smiled at him.

"Eh…what do you mean???" Kiba asked her curiously.

"Oh, nothing…I just knew it…so do you like me a lot?" Hinata leaned on him.

'Ugh…she's flirting with me…damn it, I can't resist her, she's too cute!' Kiba sighed and blushed.

"…yea…" he murmured again.

"A lot?" Hinata nudged him.

"Yes," Kiba replied.

"You really, really, really like me a lot?" Hinata smiled innocently.

"Yes!" Kiba was getting annoyed.

"Really, truly, like me a lot?" Hinata fluttered her eyes.

"Yes! I love you a lot!" he exclaimed and blushed.

Hinata stayed quiet.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Kiba turned red.

"W…what-," "Thanks," Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"…for…for what?" he blinked at her.

"For loving me so much…maybe…I might come to you one day…" Hinata sighed and hugged her knees tightly.

"Eh?" Kiba blushed faintly.

"I might come to you one day, Kiba kun…I really might give up on him if he's still too dense to notice my feelings…if he doesn't make the first move…I'll come to you…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

Kiba's fists clenched tightly.

'Naruto…do you see how much you're hurting her?! If you don't take her soon…I'll make her mines. I won't let her go to you if you don't take her soon…' he thought and looked at the sun setting in the sky.

"We should go home," he murmured and was about to stand up, but Hinata pulled him down again.

"No…I don't want to go. Stay with me for a while…just for a little while…stay here, ok?" she smiled faintly at him.

Kiba hesitated, but agreed to it.

"Ok…" he smiled back.

* * *

Naruto walked quietly down the dark streets.

"I bet everyone's asleep now, eh?" he sighed.

"She's…a lot cuter now…" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"A lot…more cuter…than she was two years ago…" he clutched his chest.

"…what is this feeling inside of me?" Naruto shook his head and sighed.

He shrugged it off and ignored it.

"I guess it's nothing…just a little chest pain…well, let's call it a day!" he grinned and walked to his apartment.

* * *

"Goodnight," Kiba smiled at her.

"Yea…see you tomorrow at the party, then," Hinata nodded and went inside.

Kiba sighed and looked up at the sky.

"If only…you'd be mines now…you wouldn't have to wait for him like this…Hinata…" he whispered and walked off.

* * *

Hinata slowly peeked out when she felt Kiba's presence no longer there.

She quietly stepped out and sneaked over to Naruto's place.

* * *

Naruto was walking really slowly.

"Why am I going so slow??? It's like I'm waiting for something…I'm so weird," he chuckled.

"Hm…tomorrow's party…I wonder what Hinata's going to look like," Naruto smiled.

"Why am I thinking about her so much? I really can't get her out of my mind…" he shook his head.

"Damn it…" Naruto sighed and glared at the ground.

"Why-," "Naruto!!!!" his eyes widened when he felt someone hug him from behind as they both fell onto the ground.

"What the-…" he blushed when he saw Hinata's face.

'Kawaii…' he thought.

"Ah…Hinata," Naruto smiled at her.

"I wanted to see you….ne, I just found out something!" Hinata got off of him.

"Yea? What is it?" Naruto sighed and got up.

"Kiba kun likes me!"

Naruto froze.

"…WHAT???!!" he coughed.

Hinata smiled at him.

"What's with that reaction? Naruto, tell me the truth…you're jealous, aren't you?" she smirked.

Naruto blushed faintly and looked away.

"No," he murmured.

Hinata's eyes saddened.

She sighed.

"I see…it's still the same…" she whispered.

"Well then…be sure to come to the party tomorrow! Ne?" Hinata smiled at him.

"Yea…" Naruto nodded.

"Goodnight then, Naruto," she gave him a bear hug, which made him blush like crazy.

"See ya!" Hinata was about to go, but Naruto pulled her back into his arms.

Hinata blushed faintly.

"Naruto…?" she murmured quietly.

Naruto lowered his head.

"You're really cute…so…so very cute, Hinata chan…"

Hinata blushed more.

'He called me Hinata _**chan**_…' she thought, happily.

"Ah…gomen…" he slowly let her go.

"Um…well…goodnight then…" Naruto grinned.

Hinata looked down. 'What was that before? Suddenly hugging me…and saying those words…' she shrugged it off and sighed. "Yea…"

Naruto blushed when she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" she replied and ran off.

Naruto touched his cheek. "I…didn't want her to stop…hugging me…" he closed his eyes and hugged himself.

"Her warmth…I still want her in my arms…" Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing…" he felt a slight pain go through his chest, but ignored it.

* * *

**ooooh!!! Naruto is feeling a little something-something for her, eh??? Yep, so basically, Kiba likes Hinata...and im still typing the next chapter, so it wont be up until a little later...anywayz, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Jealousy Between Two

_Jealousy Between Two_

Hinata sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Let's see…what should I do? I have my outfit…my shoes…my jewelry…how should I style my hair? My makeup?" Hinata twirled her hair.

"Let's see…curling…and…natural?" she narrowed her eyes. "No…curling…and smoky…" Hinata smiled.

"Then that's that!" she took out the curler and some smoky makeup.

Hinata gently brushed on a black eye shadow and went over it with a smoky gray. She put on jet-black eyeliner and mascara which brought out her eyes. Hinata smoothed out a natural pink lip gloss on her lips and brushed on a light natural tan blush. She clipped on a pair of silver hoop earrings and curled her hair.

Hinata smiled at herself.

"Ok…now with the outfit!" she ran to her closet and pulled out a light, lavender dress.

It went just above her knees and fitted her curves beautifully. It had no straps and showed her shoulders. There were black roses designed onto it, trailing on the side and she put on a diamond necklace. Hinata sighed and slipped into her black high heels. She looked in the mirror.

"Hm…I wonder if any guys will ask me out," Hinata smiled.

"OK! All ready," she headed out to the party.

* * *

Naruto stared at himself.

"I look like a bad-boy…" he blinked.

His hair was spiked up and he was wearing his normal clothes, but it was red and black, and baggy.

"Aw well…guess I better get going," he shrugged and headed to the party.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! You came!" Sakura hopped over to him. "Yep…wow, there sure is a lot of people here," Naruto grinned and looked around. "Well, yea, this is Konoha's party! Come on, everyone is over here!" Sakura dragged him with her.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji grinned.

"You came late!" Shikimaru sighed, annoyed.

"Yea, yea, I know…" Naruto scratched his head cheekily.

"Hey, by the way, has anyone seen Hinata?" Kiba asked.

They all shook their head.

Naruto blinked.

'Hinata… eh? I wonder what she'll look like.'

"She'll be here. I saw her doing her hair, so she'll be coming a little later," Neji shrugged.

* * *

Hinata walked as fast as she could.

"Ah! Damn high heels!" she glared.

Hinata stopped, took them off and started running.

"I'm late!!!"

* * *

Naruto sat down with them.

"When is the dancing going to begin??? This is quite boring…" he sighed.

"They won't start the music for another five minutes. So it's not that long…well, I hope Hinata comes, though," Sakura replied.

"It'll be no fun without Hinata," Ino giggled.

"Why?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, she always pumps up the party! Whenever we're at a party, no one dances…and then she comes along and dances her heart out! Everyone starts to join in! It's really fun when Hinata's at a party, no matter what," Tenten smiled.

"Really??? That's not the Hinata I once knew," Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, she's changed quite a bit," Shino murmured.

"She's really late…the party is going to start in three minutes!"

* * *

Hinata reached the place and smiled.

She calmed down and breathed slower.

Hinata fixed her hair and straightened out her dress.

She slipped her high heels back on and entered.

* * *

"The party is starting!" Lee announced.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get the music started!" Music came on and people stood at the walls, afraid to go to the dance floor.

"You see what I mean?" Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"Well…why don't-," "Hinata!" Sakura pointed.

They turned their heads to the door.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kawaii!" Ino and Sakura squealed and dragged her to them.

"You look great," Kiba smiled at her.

Hinata blushed faintly and smiled back.

"Yea…I didn't even recognize you! You're really beautiful," the boys, one by one complimented her.

"You look beautiful, Hinata Sama," Neji bowed his head slightly.

"Arigato," Hinata smiled.

They all stared at Naruto.

He blinked.

Naruto looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well…yea…same as everyone else…" he murmured and blushed faintly. "You're really cute," Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata blushed and smiled at him.

"Well…why isn't anyone dancing?" she looked around.

"Same as always…are you going to change it?" Tenten grinned.

"Hell yea! Come on! Let's go!" she ran to the dance floor first and started to dance.

Everyone stared at her and shrugged. "Well, might as well join," Sakura and Ino started dancing too.

Everyone went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Wow…Hinata's really good," Naruto blushed faintly at her dancing.

Kiba glared at him.

He walked a little closer to him and nudged him.

Naruto blinked at him. "What is it???" he replied.

"Naruto…you know that she likes you, right?" Kiba murmured quietly.

"…yea…but, I'm not sure if she still does…" Naruto nodded.

"She still does," Kiba sighed.

"Eh? She does?" Naruto grinned.

Kiba felt jealousy boil in him. His fists clenched tightly.

"So don't get close to her," he glared at Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like her?" Kiba asked and looked away.

"What??? W…why would you ask that???" Naruto blushed faintly.

"I'm just saying…because if you do, take her now…because…" Kiba stared at him firmly.

"…if you don't…I won't let her go anymore…I'll make her mines…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I admit it. I really love her. She's changed a lot…and if you're too dense to even notice her feelings and take her…I'll make her come to me. I won't give up on her," Kiba glared at him.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata. "So…so you really do like her, eh?" he sighed.

"…yea…" Kiba murmured.

"I'm not sure…I don't really mind, because I don't really like her," Naruto shrugged.

"It's your fault if you regret it later, Naruto," Kiba smirked.

Before Naruto could respond, Kiba walked over to Hinata danced with her.

* * *

Naruto stood there, looking at them.

'Why is that…when they're together…I feel so…so angry?' his fists clenched.

"Don't tell me…is this…jealousy?" Naruto shook his head.

"It couldn't be. I don't like her…I…" his eyes softened.

"…don't like her…"

* * *

Hinata smiled at Kiba. "Isn't this fun?" she laughed.

"With you, yes," Kiba smiled.

Hinata blushed faintly. She stayed quiet and stopped dancing.

"Um…do you want a drink?" Kiba asked.

"Sure…" Hinata smiled faintly at him and followed him to the tables.

Naruto watched them from afar.

He looked away and shook his head.

"I'm not jealous. I definitely do not like her-," "Are you sure?" Sakura hopped beside him and smiled.

"S…Sakura chan…" Naruto blinked at her.

"Isn't she hotter? Cuter? Attractive? Surely, you do like her, right?" Sakura replied hopefully.

"No, you got it all wrong," Naruto laughed cheekily.

"I don't like her…really," he shook his head.

"…eh???...but you looked so angry seeing them together," Sakura nudged him.

Naruto looked away. "I'm not angry-,"

"Look at them," Sakura lifted up his chin and turned him towards Hinata and Kiba, who were laughing and smiling at each other.

Naruto felt anger steam up in him.

"It…it doesn't bother me," he closed his eyes tightly and turned away.

"You're jealous," Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm not," Naruto glared at her.

"Oh, really???" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"Well…we'll just see…if Hinata goes to Kiba…then it's your fault because you didn't take her soon enough," Sakura sighed.

"Naruto…you **will** regret it if you don't take her. I'm not forcing you to like her…but…if you do…make her yours…she's still waiting," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't make her wait any longer, Naruto…she…she's really hurt…and...please, take her before it's too late..." Sakura whispered and walked away.

Naruto slowly glanced at Hinata.

"You're still waiting…for me? How long **have** you liked me, Hinata?" he sighed and walked over to a table and sat down.

Naruto stared at her steadily.

'It's different from when I liked Sakura chan…this feeling…inside of me…it's so warm…I don't know what it is at all…why exactly am I feeling this way?'

* * *

"So have you been training lately, again?" Kiba asked.

"Yep…I'm stronger now!" Hinata nodded.

"You've always been," Kiba smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back at him.

"Are you still waiting for him?" Kiba sighed.

Hinata's smile disappeared.

"…yea…" she replied after a while.

She lifted up her head and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto sitting on the table behind them, staring at her.

Their eyes met and they gazed at each other.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata?" he waved his hand in front of her.

* * *

Naruto's eyes stayed locked on hers.

'Why…why can't I move? Damn it…why did she have to look this way? I…I don't know how to react!' he thought and quickly closed his eyes.

* * *

Hinata saw Naruto close his eyes and she also looked away.

'W…what was that? I…I couldn't move…and…why did he have to sit there?' she thought and shook her head.

Kiba blinked at her curiously and turned to see what she was staring at.

His eyes immediately turned into a dreadful glare.

'Naruto…' he thought angrily.

"Why him?" Kiba whispered.

"…e…eh?" Hinata blinked.

"Why…everytime…why does it have to be him that captivates you? Why can't you just look at me…at me only?! Hinata…just give up on him…I can love you. He'll never notice your feelings anyways, so just give up on him, damn it!" Kiba yelled glared at her.

By now, everyone was staring at them, and the music was no longer playing.

Hinata stood up and glared back.

"I _**did**_ give up on him!" her eyes closed tightly and she clenched her fists.

"I know I'm ready to move on…I've waited too long and I know I'm falling out of love for him…but Kiba kun…if you can't wait for me…how can I ever come to you?" tears fell from her eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened.

He looked down sadly.

"I…I'm…sorry…it's just…I…couldn't take it anymore…how you're always like this because of him…" Kiba's fists clenched tightly.

Naruto stood up and walked over to them, breaking the silence.

Everyone was staring at them.

"Hinata…you've…waited for me…that long?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata continued crying. "…always…I've been waiting for you my whole life…but now…I'm willing to give up. You're too dense to notice…Naruto…that answer to your question. You do know what it is, now, right?" Hinata looked at him sadly.

Naruto sighed and stared at the ground.

"You…still like me…" he muttered.

Hinata wiped away her tears quickly, not wanting to cry anymore.

"You're clever than I thought…so…you get what I'm saying, right? If you don't take me…if I wait a bit too long…I **will** choose Kiba kun…" Hinata replied.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"I know you don't like me…and you never will…right, Naruto?" Hinata smiled sadly.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

Hinata gasped when she was pulled into someone's arms.

"No, he will never love you," Kiba murmured and hugged her tightly.

Naruto's eyes burned with jealousy.

"If you do like her, Naruto…don't make her wait…because I will take her away from you…if you don't like her…just say it," Kiba smirked.

Naruto's fists clenched angrily.

"I don't know, damn it! I…I…don't know…" he sighed.

Hinata stared at the ground sadly and pushed Kiba away gently.

She walked quietly to Naruto.

"Naruto…I'm willing to let go if you just admit that you don't like me…it's easy. Just say those simple words…I don't like you…that's all it takes. Just say it," Hinata murmured.

Naruto stared at her sadly.

"I don't know, Hinata…" he whispered.

"Why is it so hard for you? You've never like me in the first place…you never notice my feelings…so why not let me go now? Please, just say it, and I'll know what to do," Hinata cupped his face and caressed it.

Naruto blushed faintly when he noticed how close they were.

His eyes were hypnotized by her.

Naruto didn't notice that he was leaning forward towards her.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Everyone gasped at what was happening.

Everything froze when Naruto kissed her.

Kiba stood there with wide eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed her deeper. 'W…what…am I doing?!' he thought, but couldn't bring himself to stop.

Hinata was surprised by his actions, but slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. She kissed back passionately.

They broke apart after a while, gasping for air.

They both stared at each other.

"…why…? Why did…you do that…?" Hinata whispered and stared at him sadly.

"I don't know…tell me why…tell me why, Hinata…because I really don't know…" Naruto closed his eyes sorrowfully.

Hinata hugged him tightly.

"This means that you love me, right? If it doesn't…what else could it mean…? If you did that…and you didn't like me…it would make no sense. So…you…do like me, right, Naruto?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto stayed quiet.

'I really don't know how to respond…do…do I…really like her?' Naruto shook his head and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry…I…need time to think…" he murmured.

Kiba glared at him and pulled Hinata back.

"For kissing her like that, I won't forgive you if you don't take her, Naruto…" he growled.

Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and held it tightly.

"Just wait, Kiba kun…" she smiled softly at him.

Kiba's eyes softened as he looked away.

"Naruto…I'll be waiting on the bridge…tell me in three days…if you don't show up, I'll know that you don't love me," Hinata murmured sadly.

She walked away and exited the party.

Everyone stared at Naruto and Kiba.

"I'd…better go walk her home…" Kiba murmured and ran after her.

Naruto's fists clenched tightly as he fell down to his knees.

"Why does it have to be like this? Why did I kiss her, damn it!? I don't know anymore…I really don't know anymore…" everyone stared at him sadly.

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba grabbed her hand.

Hinata stopped and looked at him.

"Are you going to walk me home?" she asked.

"…yea…" Kiba murmured.

"…thanks," Hinata smiled at him and entangled her hands tighter on his.

"…and I'm sorry for what happened earlier…it's just…Naruto has been in my heart all my life…and that kiss-," "I get it," Kiba replied, not wanting to hear the rest.

"I get it, Hinata…" he smiled softly at her.

Hinata leaned on him.

"I'm tired…" she whispered.

"I'll stay with you," Kiba murmured.

"…ok…" Hinata's eyes softened as they both walked over to her place.

* * *

Everyone already went home and Naruto was the only one left.

"Three days…" he sighed.

Naruto touched his lips.

"I…I want more…" he blushed and shook his head.

"What am I thinking?! Ah…I'm really losing it…" Naruto sighed.

"What do I feel about her…?"

* * *

**So??? Who do you guys think Hinata should go to? There's a little surprise about Hinata and Kiba on the next chappie, but it'll be a while before it's up. So look forward to it!!! It'll blow u off! **

**Anywayz, tell me who she should go to, and i'll have the idea bout what to write next, kk?? **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Day 1: An Engagement!

_First Day: An Engagement????_

Naruto yawned and fluttered his eyes open.

"First day…" he sighed and got up.

* * *

Naruto walked to Ichiraku and sat down.

"One miso ramen…" he murmured.

"Coming right up!" the old man smiled at him.

* * *

Naruto sipped up the soup and paid.

"Ja ne," he waved at the old man and walked out.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the Hokage monuments.

'My dream…is to be an Hokage…I wonder when I'll reach that goal…' he smirked and ran to the monuments.

* * *

Naruto breathed in the air and stretched out his arms.

"I could see the whole village," he smiled when the wind swept by him.

His eyes softened. "Only two more days…" Naruto sat down and stared up at the sky.

"Shikimaru does some strange things…but I have to admit…it is relaxing," he smiled at the clouds.

"It's really interesting…I've never seen Kiba so worked up over a girl like that…he must really love Hinata…" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"…love…Hinata…eh? Do…do…I like her…?" he stared at the village.

"…she's…really been…attractive lately…but…it's not likely to say that I like her…right?"

* * *

Hinata walked quietly, ignoring everything around her.

'I wonder…what Naruto is going to say…maybe, I already know the answer…' she sighed and stared at the ground.

'…I know…he will say no…he said that I was cute…so to him…I'm just merely another pretty girl…' Hinata looked up at the Hokage monuments.

"Naruto's dream…is to be an Hokage, hm?" she smiled softly.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way…at least I could still support him, right?" she grinned and ran to the monuments.

* * *

Hinata sighed in relief when she finally got to the top.

"Wow, that was really tiring…" she smiled.

"I wonder-,"

her eyes widened when she saw Naruto sitting there at the edge of the Hokage monuments, staring at her with surprised eyes.

* * *

"H…Hinata?" Naruto blinked.

"Ah…Naruto…what are you doing up here…?" Hinata blinked.

"Oh…I…I'm not really sure…I just came up here to be alone, I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"And you?" he asked.

"Basically…the same thing…" Hinata replied and walked to him.

She sat down by him and stared at the village.

They stayed quiet for a long time.

"Hey…Hinata…" Naruto broke the silence.

"Yea?" Hinata replied.

"About Kiba…do you…like him? Since…you said you'll go to him…if…if I-,"

"Yes," Hinata interrupted immediately.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"I do like him. He's been strangely different lately…it's cute how he blushes everytime I'm around him…and how he talks…it's just really funny when he stutters a lot…" Hinata giggled.

"I thought you like me!" Naruto exclaimed out angrily.

"Why are you so angry? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Hinata stared at him.

Naruto calmed down and looked away. He stayed quiet.

Hinata's eyes saddened.

"I do still like you…so very much…but like I said…my love for you is slowly going away because you don't feel the same. It's not really necessary to keep loving you like this anyways…I need to move on with my life," she murmured.

"And so…you choose Kiba to move on to?" Naruto looked down.

"He's my closest friend…we've been really close to each other. He loves me, and I could see that he does a lot. I don't want to hurt Kiba's feelings…and I want to stay with him…he cares for me and protects me…I feel comfortable when I'm around him, Naruto…" Hinata sighed and hugged her knees.

"If only…I fell for Kiba before I loved you…then I could just easily go to him without my feelings for you in the way…I'm not saying it's your fault, Naruto. It's just…sometimes it hurts so much…I don't even know anymore…" she closed her eyes sadly.

Naruto didn't know how to respond and stayed silent.

He glanced at her and gasped when he noticed she was crying.

"Hinata!" Naruto immediately felt worried and wiped away her tears.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and brought her hand up slowly to hold his. She grasped his hand gently and looked at him sadly.

"Do you not like my tears, Naruto? Does it make you worry for me?" she asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes softened. His hand slowly caressed her cheek as he leaned forward. Their noses touched, but Naruto didn't go any further.

Hinata stared at him sadly.

"…yes…it makes me worry…" Naruto whispered.

Her eyes widened.

"…so…don't cry anymore…just let…this moment last…" Naruto closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, Hinata pressed her lips on his.

Naruto was taken by surprise, but slowly kissed her back.

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper.

They broke apart after a few moments, gasping for air.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Hinata pulled away from him.

"I just acted without thinking, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto!" Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

Naruto slowly lifted up her chin and leaned in.

His forehead touched hers and he stared into her eyes affectionately.

"Do I…really love you…? Am I…really falling for you already…? Hinata…if you go to Kiba…will…will I be jealous then? Because now…I don't even want you to look at him…I want you to stay away from him…I don't want you to fall for him yet…love me only…love me until I give you my answer…and then you can go…I'll let you go to Kiba…so…right now…just this moment…I want to be together with you…" Naruto whispered.

Hinata's eyes saddened.

"…I love you…" she replied softly.

Naruto closed his eyes sadly. 'I wonder if…I really am falling for her…'

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed and sighed.

He leaned down and stared at the ceiling.

"It's…it's really…really harder than I thought…I really don't know…am I falling for her, or not?" there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you in there?" Sakura's voice came from the door.

Naruto got up and opened it for her. "Sakura chan, what are you doing here?" he smiled at her.

"Oh…nothing really…just checking on you," she shrugged and came in.

Naruto closed the door quietly and stared at her.

"So…" he blinked.

"Um…well…I came here mainly to talk about…yesterday," Sakura murmured.

Naruto sighed. "About Hinata?" he looked down.

"Yea…" Sakura nodded. "Why…why did you kiss her?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto replied.

"What? How could you not know? If you kissed her…then it means that you love her, right?" Sakura blinked at him.

"I don't know…" Naruto repeated.

"So…you mean you're not sure about your feelings?" Naruto nodded.

"I see…but you know…Hinata…she-,"

"I know she loves me a lot and she's been waiting for me for years…I know that, Sakura chan…" Naruto sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you that…well…do you know the reason why she's giving you three days?" Sakura murmured.

"…no…why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Um…well…Tsunande sama…she…she has arranged…an engagement for Hinata. She's going to get married to Kiba…the engagement is going to be in four days…the day after you tell her how you feel. Kiba doesn't know about this…Hinata doesn't want to tell him yet because of you. That's why she's always saying that if you don't take her first, she'll go to Kiba. So…what I'm trying to tell you…is…that if you reject her…she'll see this as the last opportunity to be with you…and…and she'll accept the engagement with Kiba…" Sakura replied quietly.

Naruto stood there, frozen with her words in his mind.

'What? Hinata…Hinata…is…is getting engaged…with Kiba…?' his fists clenched tightly.

His eyes slowly began to burn with jealousy.

Sakura looked at him and smiled faintly.

'I know you love her, Naruto. You just haven't notice yet…well…because you're so dense. But…please…notice your feelings in time…if you don't…she'll leave you forever…and you'll have to suffer the pain of not having her…and as for Hinata…she already said she's going to move on to Kiba…so…please hurry…I think…you're the only one who fits her, Naruto,' Sakura thought and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Naruto…" she whispered.

"Let me tell you one more thing…" Sakura smiled at him.

"You love her. That's the answer to keep her with you. You love her, Naruto…and you know you do."

* * *

**Well, here it is! Ok...so the next chapter, DAY 2. What do you think will happen next? Is Naruto going to fall for her? Or is he going to let her go? Wait for the surprise! REVIEW!!!! **


	7. Day2: True Feeings

_Second Day: True Feelings_

Hinata sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

Kiba sat down beside her.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Kiba kun," Hinata replied, breaking the silence.

"…ah…yea?" Kiba blinked.

"Could…you...hold me? Just for a while…hold me…" she whispered and leaned on his shoulder.

Kiba blushed faintly, but slowly put his arms around her. Hinata snuggled into the nape of his neck.

"I'll be with you one day, Kiba…if he rejects me…I'll have to be with you forever…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"…it's not time to tell you yet…you'll have to wait…" Hinata replied.

"I see…" an awkward silence filled the air.

Hinata looked up at the sky. 'I'll have to marry him, ne?' she took Kiba's hand and held it. 'If I do…I promise to let go of Naruto…' she smiled softly.

"I'll try to love you more…" she whispered.

"What?" Kiba blushed faintly.

"Ah…nothing…maybe you just heard something," Hinata shook her head.

"Yea…" Kiba murmured.

"Kiba kun…when did you start liking me?" she asked quietly.

"Eh? Um…well…" Kiba blushed and looked away.

"I…I started liking you…probably a year ago, I guess…when you started to change," he replied.

"I see…" Hinata sighed. She let go of his hand and pushed away from him slowly.

She laid on the grass and stared up at the sky. Kiba smiled and joined her.

"It really is peaceful…" he whispered.

"Yea…it really is…" Hinata smiled.

Her hand traveled over to his hand. She entangled her hand with his tightly. Kiba made a small smile as he also tightened his hand around her.

"It really seems as if you're already mine," he replied.

Hinata blushed faintly and smiled. '

Maybe…I might already be yours…soon, Kiba…if he rejects me…I'll be yours very soon…'

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

**"You love her, Naruto…and you know you do." **Sakura's voice rang continuously in his mind.

"I don't love her…it's not true…" he sighed in frustration as Sakura's words kept repeating over and over through him.

Naruto shook his head.

"I…I really don't love her…so stop saying that! Damn it…stop this…" he sat up and held his head.

**"You love her. That's the answer to keep her with you." **His eyes widened.

"…the answer…to keep her with me…?" then he realized it.

"…The answer. So…so is Sakura chan telling me that I should…tell her that I love her? Is that really the only way to keep her from marrying Kiba?" Naruto stayed quiet for a while.

His eyes softened. He looked at his hands and sighed.

"I guess…I'll have to find out myself if I really do love her or not…"

* * *

Naruto walked quietly down the streets.

He sighed at all the noise from the villagers and turned to a small aisle.

Naruto slid down on the wall and sat there.

* * *

Hinata waved to Kiba and turned to go.

She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"…tomorrow…I know his answer is going to be no…I know he'll never love me…that's…really too impossible…" she smiled sadly.

She turned to a small aisle and sat there.

Hinata looked over to her side.

Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto sitting a few feet from her, looking like he was thinking.

"…Naruto…is that you?" Hinata asked quietly and crept over to him. "Naruto…? Naruto?" she repeated his name.

She came closer to him and slowly reached up. Hinata made a light shook on his shoulder.

Naruto jerked up in surprise. "Ah…Hinata?!" he blinked at her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Hinata smiled at him.

"Eh? Well…I don't know…um…just need a little quietness away from all those people…" Naruto shrugged.

"I see…me too," Hinata murmured and sat down beside him.

"Hey...Hinata?" Naruto replied quietly.

"Yea?" Hinata smiled at him.

"…why…why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naruto looked away. "Tell you…what?" Hinata looked at him with confused eyes.

"That little detail…you left it out completely…why didn't you just tell me it…if you did…I wouldn't be so confused like this," he sighed and shook his head.

Hinata stayed quiet, not getting what he was saying.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" her eyes narrowed.

"It depends on my answer, doesn't it?" he stared at her.

At that statement, Hinata realized what he was talking about. Her eyes widened.

"You…you already knew?" Naruto didn't answer her.

"…if…I reject you…you'll accept the engagement with him? You are really going to accept it?" his eyes saddened.

Hinata looked away sorrowfully

. "…yes…" she whispered.

A stab of pain went through Naruto's chest. He closed his eyes tightly at the agony.

'It…it really hurts…why does it hurt so much…?' he slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" she asked quietly.

Naruto didn't respond and just kept staring at her. Hinata blushed at his gaze.

"…Naruto…?" she murmured and reached up to him.

Just when her hand was about to touch his cheek, he grabbed it.

His hand slowly entangled with hers.

Hinata stood hypnotized by his gaze.

Naruto leaned forward.

Their forehead touched…and then their noses.

Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

After a few moments, she didn't feel anything press against her lips.

She opened her eyes in confusion and saw Naruto still in the same position.

He drew back from her and let go of her hand.

Hinata's eyes saddened.

"Why didn't you kiss me…?" she asked.

Naruto stared at her.

"…do you want me to?" he replied softly.

Hinata blushed faintly.

Her eyes softened as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"….yes…I want you to kiss me, Naruto…" she whispered.

"…then I will…" and with that statement, Naruto kissed her.

They broke apart shortly and stared into each other's eyes.

"If only you'd love me back…everything…everything would be perfect…every look, every touch, every hug and kiss…it would all just make sense…" Hinata's eyes saddened. "…but you don't love me…so everything…that kiss just now…it means nothing at all to me…" she whispered.

"…even though it doesn't mean anything to you…everything…every look, touch, every hug…and that kiss just now…it means the whole world to me…" Naruto murmured.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure of my feelings just yet…but I'll tell you the truth tomorrow…" Naruto pushed her away gently and got up.

"If I…really do…have feelings for you…then…stay with me…" he murmured.

"…but if…I still can't realize if I love you or not…then…at that time…you can go to Kiba…I won't stop you…" Naruto replied and ran off up in the buildings.

Hinata sat there quietly.

"…I know already…you're just…too dense…I doubt you'll notice your feelings in time…if you do love me…I promise to stay with you…but…if you don't love me or you're still not sure…then…I guess I'll really have to accept the engagement…" she looked in the sky sadly.

"Naruto…if we were to be reborn again in another life time…I hope that…in that life time…I'll be able to have you…" she whispered.

* * *

Naruto stopped running and panted heavily.

He looked down and smiled softly.

"Now I know...what my true feelings are for her…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes when the wind swept by him.

"Hinata…I'll tell you my final answer tomorrow…so wait for me…I'm pretty sure…that now…my true feelings have emerged…"

* * *

Hinata stared out her window.

She plucked one petal off of the rose she was holding.

Hinata smiled at it and dropped it outside, letting the wind carry the petal away.

She stared up at the clouds and smiled.

"Tomorrow, eh? Naruto…I'll await for your answer…even though I know what it is…I'm still hoping that you'll love me back…I've decided that I could still have a little hope in you. So tomorrow…it'll finally be decide if I should marry Kiba or not…"

* * *

**So what do you guys think??? Is Naruto falling for her? Will he say that he loves her or not??? The Next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to Naruto's confession!!! and REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Day 3: Rejection?

_Third Day: Rejection?_

Naruto stared out his window. "Today, huh?" he sighed and closed his eyes. "…I'll tell her…"

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, staring out her window. "Today, huh?" she sighed and closed her eyes. "Naruto…what will your answer be?"

* * *

Kiba looked out at his window. "Today, huh?" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Whatever it'll be…Hinata, just be happy…"

* * *

Naruto walked quietly to the training grounds.

He sat in a small clearing and looked up at the clouds.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered. "Yea?" he gasped and turned around.

His eyes widened when he saw Hinata smiling at him.

"…W…what are you doing here?" he blinked.

"I followed you," Hinata stated and plopped down beside him.

"…oh…" Naruto murmured and looked back at the sky.

"So…did you come to a final decision…?" Hinata sighed.

"…yea…I'll tell you at the bridge later…" Naruto replied.

"I see…" Hinata murmured.

They stayed quiet for a few moments.

Naruto sighed and laid down on the grass. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the wind swept pass him.

Hinata slowly glanced at him. Her eyes saddened.

'If you know your answer…then it either is that you love me, or not…but I already know what it is…I guess…I'll really have to accept the engagement with Kiba…' she sighed.

Naruto glanced at her.

Their eyes met.

Hinata blushed faintly and looked away.

Naruto continued to stare at her for a little bit before turning back to the clouds.

Hinata hugged her knees tightly. She glanced at Naruto again.

'…it's just like Kiba said…he'll never…ever…like me back…' Hinata looked up at the sky sadly.

Naruto saw her painful expression and sighed.

'You're always…hurt…because of me…why do you have to love me so much, Hinata?' he closed his eyes sadly.

An awkward silence filled the air again.

Hinata slowly leaned back and laid down beside Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the clouds steadily.

Hinata sighed and got up.

"Naruto…I'll meet you back at the bridge tonight…" she murmured before walking away.

Naruto felt the urge to pull her back to him, but he stayed still.

"Not yet…I'll tell her tonight….tonight at the bridge…" he whispered.

* * *

Kiba came out from Ichiraku and saw Hinata walking by.

"Ah…Hinata!" he grasped her hand.

"Eh…? Oh…Kiba kun," Hinata smiled at him.

"Where'd you come from?" Kiba smiled back.

"Oh…u…um…I…uh…." Hinata's smile disappeared.

Kiba's smile slowly decreased when he realized why she was stuttering. "…came from Naruto…?" he looked away.

"…yea…" Hinata replied quietly.

"…I see…um…I…have some errands to run…so…I'll see you around," Kiba forced a quick smile before letting go of her hand and walking away.

Hinata stood there quietly. Her eyes saddened. She sighed and ran back to him.

Kiba gasped when he felt someone hug his arm.

"…H…Hinata…?" he glanced at her with confused eyes.

'Since…I'm going to accept the engagement…I might as well start acting like your fiancée now…' Hinata smiled at him.

"Can I spend the day with you?" she asked.

Kiba blushed faintly. "…ah…but-,"

"Please?" Hinata pleaded.

Kiba stayed quiet for a moment. "…yea…" he murmured.

Hinata smiled and leaned on him.

"…but…why are you doing this when Naruto is going to give you his answer today…?" Kiba looked away.

"…because…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

"…I already know his answer…it's so obvious…" she replied quietly.

"…so…from now on…I guess…I'm going to have to be yours, Kiba kun," Hinata smiled softly at him.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wha-,"

"Let's talk about this somewhere else…we're surrounded by people…can we go over to your place?" Hinata asked.

Kiba blinked at her and then nodded.

* * *

Hinata sighed and sat on Kiba's bed.

"Hey…what you said before…" Kiba closed the door quietly and sat by her.

Hinata stayed quiet.

"Will you…really be willing to be my girlfriend? I…I don't want to force you if you don't have any real feelings for me, Hinata…" Kiba murmured.

"No…I want to be your girlfriend…" Hinata turned to him slowly.

"I love you," she replied.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"…maybe in time…when I say those three words to you…I will really mean it…" Hinata smiled.

Kiba sighed. 'What I thought…if she really meant it right now…I wouldn't know how to respond back…' he smirked.

"But I'm serious, Kiba kun…when Naruto rejects me tonight at the bridge…I'll be your girlfriend. I'll stay with you forever, ok?" she cupped his face lovingly and leaned in.

She hesitated a bit, but then leaned in closer.

Hinata closed her eyes slowly.

Their noses touched, but Hinata stopped right there.

"Do you think I will really kiss you, Kiba kun…?" she whispered.

"…no…" Kiba replied softly.

Hinata smirked. "…oh…but you're wrong, Kiba kun…" she murmured and closed the gap between them.

Her lips crashed onto his passionately. Kiba's eyes widened at her actions. Hinata pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Kiba slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. Hinata's hand went up to his neck and held him in place. Kiba placed his hands on her waist and continued to kiss her. They both broke apart, gasping. Hinata gazed into his eyes.

Kiba blushed faintly. "…why…why did you really kiss me…?" he asked quietly.

"…does it really need to be said…?" Hinata shook her head and leaned in again.

Kiba stopped her.

"I'm sorry…until Naruto gives you your answer…we can't do this," he replied.

Hinata's mind flashed back to Naruto. Her eyes saddened.

"…yea…ah, sorry for kissing you earlier…I…I don't know what I was thinking…" she blushed suddenly at her actions.

Kiba laughed softly at her.

"It's ok…I never thought…you would actually kiss me, though…" he blushed faintly.

Hinata blushed more and looked away.

'What was that?! I just suddenly lost control…I…I kissed him!' she sighed.

"I…I kind of just lost control…I'm sorry…I think…I'm just really desperate right now…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

Kiba reached up and grabbed both of her hands. He brought it up to his lips and kissed them both gently.

"I'll be here for you, Hinata…no matter what…whatever choice you choose…I'll always be here…" Kiba whispered.

"…I know…" Hinata smiled at him.

'That's right…Kiba kun…he's the one for me…he's the one who truly loves me…the one who cares for me…I'll be happy if I was married to him…my life would be so much happier…Kiba kun is the one for me…' she thought. Hinata took her hands away and cupped his face. She looked at him lovingly.

"Wait for me…I know what his answer is already…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

"…so wait for me just a little longer…and then we'll be together, Kiba kun…" Kiba smiled at her and nodded.

Hinata leaned on him and sighed softly.

'Maybe…I might just be falling for you…' she smiled and blushed faintly.

* * *

Naruto was still at the fields, laying in the grass.

He stared steadily at each cloud that passes by.

"…How long have I been laying here…?" Naruto sat up and sighed.

"I guess I do need some quiet time of my own sometimes…" he chuckled.

'I wonder where Hinata is right now…probably with Kiba…like usual…' Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I need to stop thinking about her…seriously…" Naruto sighed again in frustration and got up. He looked down at his hands.

"So…you're really going to leave me…if I say I don't love you…?" his eyes softened.

"…you can't leave me…I know no matter what the answer is…you'll stay with me even if I tell you I don't love you…right…?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"…you won't leave me…Hinata, you love me, so you…will never leave me…ever…."

* * *

Hinata waved to Kiba and went inside.

She sighed and sat down on her couch.

Hinata's eyes saddened.

"…maybe…I really am falling for Kiba…losing control like that, and my heart won't stop pounding…" she sighed and clutched her chest.

"…Kiba kun…" Hinata looked down at the floor.

"…maybe…it's best if it's like this…I know that Naruto will never love me back…so…I'll bring Kiba kun with me….it's best that way….because…I've always been rejected, so what's the point or difference?" Hinata sighed and looked out her window sadly.

She sighed again and hesitated for a moment.

Then she jumped out of her bed and rushed out the door.

* * *

Kiba sat down quietly in the clearing.

He laid down and stared at the sky.

"….I wonder what his answer will be…" Kiba sighed.

"…I'd be happy for Hinata if he says he loves her, but…" his eyes saddened.

"…he really doesn't deserve her…" Kiba brought up his arm and stared at his palm.

"…am I…worthy enough of her, too? Or…am I just…so impatient?" he clutched his hand tightly into a fist.

"If Hinata was mine…I'd love her more than anyone…I'd love her more than the universe, my family, my friends, my life….she would be my world…" Kiba whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hinata tiptoed quietly and hid her chakra.

She crouched down slowly when she saw him close his eyes.

Hinata laid down very silently and plopped down on her elbows.

She stared at him and smiled. Hinata plucked a little grass and tickled Kiba's nose.

Kiba's eyes jerked open as he sneezed.

"What the-Hinata…!?" he blinked at her.

"Ehehe…sorry…just wanted to sneak up on you," Hinata smiled at him.

"What are you doing here…again?" he laid back down and stared at her upside down.

"I don't know…I just had the urge to come and find you, again…" Hinata shrugged.

Kiba blushed faintly.

"Would you really…?" she whispered.

"Eh?" Kiba blinked.

"…would you really love me that much…?" Hinata smiled softly at him.

"Y…you heard that?!" Kiba blushed.

Hinata nodded.

Kiba turned away.

"…yea…" he replied quietly.

Hinata's eyes saddened. She softly ran her hand through his hair.

"…Kiba kun…" she murmured.

"Yea?" Kiba looked at her.

"Can you…please…come with me to the bridge tonight to see Naruto?"

* * *

"Just two more hours…" Naruto sighed.

"Wow…I'm _still_ here…" his eyes scanned the clouds in the sky.

He sat up and stood up.

"Well, I guess I better get going…" Naruto smiled and dashed ahead.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"…Naruto…you better tell her that you love her…" she whispered.

"Hinata chan has suffered enough…she needs you right now…I don't Kiba is right for her…only you…only you can make her truly happy," Sakura stood up and headed for the door.

"Well…I can't just sit here and mumble to myself all day, can I? Let's go and gather up some people and see this drama!!!" she hopped out the door.

* * *

Hinata held Kiba's hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Yes. I already know his answer…" Hinata smiled sadly. Kiba sighed. "…ok…it's time…let's go,"

* * *

Sakura and the others walked quietly to the bridge.

Sakura looked around.

'They aren't here yet…aw well…might as well-,' her eyes widened when she saw Hinata and Kiba holding hands, walking towards them.

"…eh…?" Hinata blinked at all of them. "W…what are all of you doing here?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted to see Naruto's confession!" Ino smiled. "Yea, we wouldn't miss it for the whole world!" Tenten nodded. "Hinata sama…you have liked for a long time…so I'd like to see him confess too you at last," Neji smirked. "Naruto's finally come to his senses…this is going to be great!" Choji grinned.

"Um…but…" Sakura stared up and down at them. "…why…are you two holding hands…?" she asked quietly.

The others noticed, and narrowed their eyes.

"…ah…we…" Hinata slowly let go of Kiba's hand.

"…well…I already know what his answer is…so…I might as well be prepared…" she murmured.

"…but how can you know for sure?" Sakura replied.

"I…I just know. He's never like me in the past…and he probably never will. That's why…I'm willingly to go to Kiba kun," Hinata took Kiba's hand again.

"Hinata sama-," Sakura shook her head at Neji. "You guys…let them be…" Neji and the others looked at her with confused eyes.

"Naruto…will tell us the answer," Sakura smiled and looked ahead of them.

They all turned to see Naruto running towards them.

"Naruto!" Sakura waved to him.

"Sakura chan!!!" Naruto waved back.

"What…are you guys…doing here…?" he smiled at them and panted heavily.

"…came to see the drama…" Sakura shrugged.

"Hehe…well…here I am," Naruto nodded.

Sakura and the others backed away from the bridge and stood at the sides, watching the three.

* * *

Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata all stared at each other steadily.

Naruto's eyes slowly scanned over to their hands.

'They're holding hands…what's this supposed to mean…?' jealousy rushed through him.

"…Naruto…so…your answer…" Hinata smiled faintly at him.

Silence seemed to fill the air for hours. Naruto didn't reply.

"Naruto?" Hinata's smile slowly disappeared.

Naruto still didn't reply and looked away.

'I can do this…come on…' he sighed and clenched his fists tightly.

"…you're not answering…so…" Hinata's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry…I don't like you." Time stopped right there, at that moment.

Everything went blank and silent. Everyone stood in shock. Hinata's eyes closed sorrowfully as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped. They could hear the silent 'drip' of it hitting the ground. The wind blew passed them and the water rippled. The grass withered gently with the breeze and the flowers' petals flew off of it and flowed gracefully along with the wind.

Time moved again when Hinata slowly shifted her foot.

Her hand grasped tighter around Kiba's.

They both slowly turned to go and started walking quietly.

'…I was right…I knew his answer…'

* * *

**Awww...he rejected her...or did he??? Find in the next chapter, coming up soon!!! Read and REVIEW!!!! THANXIEZ!!!**


	9. I Will Let You Go

_I Will Let You Go_

Everyone felt the urge to shout at Naruto to get her back, but Sakura held them back.

"…wait…he's not done yet…" she smirked.

They all saw the look on his face and smirked as well.

Naruto grinned. "…I don't like you, because…I love you."

Hinata stopped walking immediately. Kiba's eyes widened. Silence filled the air.

"…so, Hinata…remember what we promised? If I don't love you, you'll go to Kiba…but if I do…you will remain with me," he stretched out one of his arms to her.

Kiba slowly let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata quietly turned around. Tears were rolling down her face. She hesitated, but slowly reached for his hand.

Naruto couldn't wait anymore and grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He snuggled into her hair and smiled.

"I love you, Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

Hinata leaned on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"I'm so happy…Naruto…" she sobbed quietly.

"Me, too…I love you, and I'll love you more than I've ever loved anything before…I'll love you more than myself, this universe, my friends, my life, because you are my world, my everything, and if had let you slip right out of my hands…I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life…" Naruto pulled apart from her and stared into her eyes.

He wiped away her tears and put his forehead on hers.

"…Without you…I wouldn't be here right now…without you…I would have never known the true feeling of love…without you…I would be nothing," he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Hinata kissed back and leaned closer to him.

Everyone smiled happily and quietly clapped for the couple.

Kiba's eyes saddened. He sighed and smiled sadly. 'Your happiness is what matters…so…even if it is him…I have confidence that Naruto will make you happy…' he put his hands in his pocket and walked away from the scene.

Naruto and Hinata broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Finally…after so long…you're finally mines," Hinata giggled and hugged him.

* * *

Kiba sat on his bed and leaned on his windowpane.

He stared up at the sky sadly.

"I really thought we'd be together…I didn't think Naruto will really love you…but…I guess I was wrong," he sighed.

"Naruto…you better take good care of her…even though she's so strong…she is still fragile on the inside…so give her all of your love…don't let her cry one single tear…" someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, come in!" Kiba got off the bed and opened the door.

His eyes widened. "…Hinata…"

Hinata stood at the door and smiled at him. "Hey…I just wanted to come by...you just left without saying anything…" she murmured.

"Yea…sorry…" Kiba scratched his head.

"Um…thank you…" Hinata bowed.

Kiba blinked at her. "…for what?"

Hinata raised again and smiled at him.

"For caring and loving me until now…I know you must be hurt…but...I'm sure you'll find someone soon…someone that will love you back, Kiba kun…" she kissed him on the cheek softly and looked at him sadly.

"I'm really sorry…but know that I'll still be your best friend…so…if you need anything, I'll be here for you, just like you were there for me…" Hinata hugged him gently.

Kiba hesitated, but slowly hugged her back.

"It's ok…as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. Make sure you and Naruto be the happiest couples in Konoha," he chuckled.

"Sure," Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well…I wish you good luck with him…this time…" Kiba broke apart from her and smiled sadly.

"…this time…because I love you…I will let you go," he whispered.

Hinata stayed quiet.

She quietly smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you, Kiba kun," Hinata replied and turned to go.

Kiba sighed and stared at the floor.

"I will let you go…so be happy, Hinata…"

* * *

**The END!!!! I know, very short lol...but look forward to another story of mines, and read my other ones, 2!!! REVIEW!!! TOODLES, MY LUVS!!!**


End file.
